


And we’ll have something

by silvervelour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brooke and Vanessa run a fancy escort club, F/F, nina and shuga are lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19595845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Everybody is enamoured with her, and Nina’s not blind to it. She’s all black and red latex, or maybe it’s leather. Nina’s unable to tell from the distance that she’s sat at but knows that it doesn’t matter either way.The woman is attractive, alluring, hot, and Nina wants her.She watches individuals rise from their seats, walk dumbly up towards the woman. They tuck hundred dollar bills into the waistband of her panties and Nina’s not stupid, understands that her own expression mirrors that of everybody surrounding her.





	And we’ll have something

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame sohytes for this one,,
> 
> Brooke x Nina! I’ve fallen in love with them and had to write it,, let me know what you think!!<3

_White walls._

_Gliding desk chairs._

_Briefcases and folders_. 

There’s a club called _West_ , and it’s reputation is -

\- _Good_.

Tucked away behind a red door, at the end of an alley way in the centre of the city, there’s nothing to suspect. It’s ran by two powerhouses and frequented by prosperous business men, business women with more than a dollar to spare. 

Velvet armchairs and leather chaise lounges lay beyond the roulette wheels and tables stacked with chips. The walls are a midnight blue and the floor solid oak. It’s a disguise for a disguise; there are corridors of dimly lit rooms even further back, and Shuga tells Nina about them over a briefing about a marital dispute. 

Nina’s sat nursing a cup of herbal tea. The cup itself is glass and Nina thinks if Shuga breathes another word then it’s going to break under the force of her fingers. Shuga smirks at her with raised eyebrows, brushes a folder of papers to the side of her desk. 

“So, what do you think?”. Shuga grins.

“I think you’re insane”. Nina deadpans. 

The idea isn’t one that she can quite grasp. 

Shuga wants to go to a strip club, wants Nina to go with her. Nina thinks the name is ironic enough. West sounds too familiar, too close to home, even if she can’t remember the last time she ventured to a club, even a bar. Shuga’s still looking at her like she’s not going to relent and Nina puts her foot down.

“I am _not_ coming to a strip club with you, no way”. 

“It’s not a strip club”.

“Whatever you want to call it. The answers still no”. 

A huff is Shuga’s natural reaction. Nina rolls her eyes despite the small simper that grows on her face, and Shuga picks up on it before she’s able to squash it. The air is tense between them and Nina doesn’t think she’d be able to pierce it with the stapler sat on her desk even if she wanted to. 

“ _Aha_!-”. Shuga points her finger.

It’s accusatory and Nina shrinks under it.

“-I knew it”.

“You don’t know shit, honey”. Nina bites lovingly. 

They’re both still smiling. Hands come up to grasp at both of Nina’s and squeeze once, twice. Nina lowers her eyes to the papers still laid out on the desk, laid out like a deck of cards. She guesses if she plays her game right then Shuga will relent, one way or another; it’s as unrealistic as anything but she hopes, prays.

“What if I told you I’ve been there before?-“. Shuga tries.

“It’s good, real good fun”. She emphasises. 

Nina shakes her hands free with little effort, and then shakes her head. 

“I know plenty of people who’ve been there before, plenty that have, you know, had a really _really_ good night. But that’s just, not something I think I’d be great at”. 

With every sip that Nina takes from her mug, Shuga’s smirk grows. It keeps growing until it doesn’t, and then it transforms into a frown. Nina mirrors it, sets the cup down with a thud. Shuga scalds her with a scowl, but doesn’t push it. Nina watches her push the papers to the side of desk with a huff and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“You telling me you’ve never had a one night stand before?”.

Shuga’s eyebrows reach halfway to her hairline, Nina wants to laugh.

“Not one that I’ve had to pay for”. She chuckles. 

“Well-“. 

“-It’s fun”. 

“I don’t doubt that”. 

“Then come with me!”. 

Shuga’s excitement radiates off of her. Nina doesn’t think she has the energy left within to even begin absorbing it after the twelve-hour work day that she’s had. Her heels are starting to pinch at her feet and her head aches from staring at the screen of her computer. 

There are stains of ink from her pen on her fingers and she watches Shuga’s knuckles brush up against them. Shuga beams gleefully up at her; Nina doesn’t think of her self as adventurous in any sense of the word but the look in Shuga’s eyes is hopeful, telling.

Nina isn’t adventurous.

She tells herself as much even as her stomach churns at the idea. She puts it down to nerves, a vague disgust that she conjures up. Aware that it’s not the case but unwilling to admit it, Nina shrugs her shoulders. 

Shuga sighs heavily.

They’ve worked together for over five years, herself and Shuga. It’s a while but isn’t, in the grand scheme of things. Nina’s witnessed Shuga get engaged twice and break it off both times, has seen her crawl to her office half an hour later than she should after one too many drinks and waking up in a strangers bed the night before. 

She’s observed her from across her office, from stands in courtrooms, has gone out of her way to advise her on a change of outfit that would cover bruises on necks and scratches on collarbones. Shuga has thanked her for it with cups of overly sweetened coffee and Nina’s said no more. 

Because Nina’s watched her live.

And hasn’t allowed herself to merely exist. 

They’ve worked together for over five years, herself and Shuga, and Nina’s able to count on both hands the amount of times she’s so much as kissed anybody outside of drunken staff Christmas parties. She’d broken up with her last girlfriend a year into the job and hasn’t ventured into dating, into sleeping around since. 

Shuga has tried, has made suggestions and offered phone numbers of friends in failed attempts to set her up. _You’ll like her_ , Shuga tells her, and Nina assures her that she’ll text them every time. Both know that Nina does no such thing and the cycle continues. 

Until it doesn’t. 

_It’s a work thing_ , Nina claims. Stating that she’s work oriented, is focused, becomes something of a broken record. Shuga rolls her eyes and accompanies the gesture with a huff, tells Nina that if she has time for herself then so does everybody else at the firm, Nina included.

Nina’s unable to think of an argument that could stand up in the court of Shuga’s office and relents with a grimace.

There’s no reason for her not to go. 

She’s under no obligation to do anything, to see anybody. It’s been a tiring day and she wants a drink or six in her system, and she convinces herself that doing so at a bar, a safe space with Shuga at her side isn’t a bad thing. Shuga arches an eyebrow and the offers still on the table, mixed in with forgotten paperwork.

“If I come then you’re buying my drinks for the night”. 

Shuga grins in delight. 

Pride, maybe.

“I’ll even pay for your ride just for the trouble”.

*****

_Hard wood floors._

_Grey and red walls._

_A stage with a spotlight that gleams_. 

Shuga pays for Nina’s ride, just like she said she would.

They arrive at the club and she orders them a bottle of champagne to share. And she pays for that, too, just like she’d promised. It’s brought to their mid-row table in a bucket of ice with two crystal glasses. 

Nina’s foot doesn’t stop tapping and her hands tremble like leaves. Shuga has to nudge her with her elbow when they’re twenty minutes into drinking and Nina’s still yet to utter a word. Nina watches people come, go, knows that they’ll come again, and keeps her chin tucked to her chest. 

“You need to loosen up-”. Shuga prompts.

“-Live a little”. 

Nina thinks it’s easy enough for her to say. 

They’re in a bar. A club. Nina calls it a strip club but Shuga reassures her, tells her that it’s not. Nina has a hard time believing her when the irony hits. They’re in a club called west and the lights are dimming down low; if she looks to her left there are men and women alike in pantsuits and skirts huddled around tables.

She averts her gaze and sips slowly at the glass, white knuckled. 

The sight to her right is - something else.

Rows of curtains with women behind them, each taking their turns in making their ways to the stage. They each dominate for the minutes that they’re allocate and Nina forgets about most of them the second that their heels click away. She listens to the fluctuating music and watches them out of the corner of her eye. 

It takes her half an hour to work her way through one glass.

But then she drinks half a bottle in ten minutes. 

And her eyes don’t leave the stage.

There’s a triumphant smirk growing on Shuga’s face and Nina has to fight everything within that’s screaming, shrieking, because Shuga might have been right. 

_Might have_. 

Composure is something that Nina likes to think she has a lot of. Or enough of, at least. She’s able to get through court cases that stress her to the bone without so much as raising her voice by a decibel. She manages her team effectively, too, works without a secretary because she’s put together enough not to need one. 

It’s only then that she begins to think otherwise.

“And there it is”. Shuga chuckles.

Nina blinks.

“What?”. 

“She’s the one-“. Shuga nods.

“-Am I wrong?”. 

Nina thinks about it, really thinks. Her eyes are locked on the rhythmic sways of the woman on stage. She’s tall, taller than Nina in her heels, she has to be. Her platinum hair is curled in icicles down the length of her back and her outfit - 

\- Her _outfit_. 

Shuga pours Nina another glass of champagne but Nina doesn’t think she’ll be able to drink it no matter how hard she tries. The blondes outfit is burning through her irises, seams stitching themselves into her eyelids. Nina still watches, and watches some more; the same blonde is arching her back off of her position on the floor, eyes flickering dangerously towards her audience. 

Everybody is enamoured with her, and Nina’s not blind to it. She’s all black and red latex, or maybe it’s leather. Nina’s unable to tell from the distance that she’s sat at but knows that it doesn’t matter either way. 

The woman is attractive, alluring, hot, and Nina wants her. 

She watches individuals rise from their seats, walk dumbly up towards the woman. They tuck hundred dollar bills into the waistband of her panties and Nina’s not stupid, understands that her own expression mirrors that of everybody surrounding her. 

Gulping, she forces her gaze to Shuga.

“No-“. Nina mutters.

_You’re right._

“-But that doesn’t mean I’m about to sleep with her”.

_I want to._

“Why not? Brooke’s hot”. Shuga’s still smirking.

_Brooke_. 

“Brooke?”.

And Nina isn’t stupid, she isn’t, but feels like she is with her drying mouth and weighted tongue. She’d heard Shuga the first time, but the name catches in the back of her throat, feels piercing in her ears. Shuga presses the champagne glass into Nina’s hand and Nina has no choice but to accept it. 

“The blonde you’re still staring at”.

Shuga answers like its obvious and Nina can’t blame her.

“ _Fuck_ , shit”.

Nina doesn’t have time for panic when the next handful of seconds pass at twice the pace.

The blonde - _Brooke_ \- is looking at her, directly. Shuga nudges her discreetly and Nina has to heave in a breath to avoid choking on her own words. Brooke is looking at her, still, eyelashes fluttering seductively as her hands travel down the length of her body. Nina catches the detail of her red painted nails and digs her teeth into her cheeks. 

Lifting the glass to her lips gives her something to do. 

It’s not enough, but it’s all that she’s going to get when Brooke’s looking at her like that, still. Nina crosses her legs, squeezes her thighs together and hopes that Shuga doesn’t catch her. If she does, she says nothing, and Nina’s thankful; Brooke’s folding gracefully off of the stage and Nina sets her glass back down. 

_Closer._

_Closer._

Brooke’s getting closer and Nina feels her inhibitions dwindling. 

She saunters towards Nina in her thigh high boots, heels clicking over the music that fades out in the background. Nina recognises it, she’s certain, but names and melodies become irrelevant when the only ones she’s able to focus on are Brooke and the movements of her hips. 

Brooke gets closer still. Nina uncrosses her legs when Brooke’s inches away from her, places her palms flat on her knees. She grips at them and grits her teeth, looks up at Brooke with eyes that have grown heavy lidded. The bass of the music vibrates through the floorboards and Nina dares to allow herself to absorb it. 

There’s a hand on her cheek and it belongs to Brooke. 

Green eyes and heavy black eyeliner become Nina’s sole focus, and she leans into Brooke’s touch. Fingers weave themselves into her hair and tug, tug harder. Brooke mouths along to a selection of lyrics from her backing track and her lips -

\- Her _lips_. 

Nina wants them on her, everywhere, needs them pressed to her neck, her jaw, lower. Shuga looks on in awe when Brooke hikes up a leg, places her heel delicately onto the chair between both of Nina’s thighs. 

They spread instinctively, and Brooke’s bending forward, leaning further into Nina’s space. She gets within a distance where Nina can make out the faint sheen of sweat on her collarbones, is able to smell her musky perfume; black coffee, white flowers and vanilla.

It’s all that Nina has to grasp onto when Brooke pulls away. 

She leaves with a wink and Nina returns it. She’s back on the stage with the spotlight illuminating her halo of hair before Nina registers Shuga gaping at her. Nina gulps and swallows down the dregs in her glass, shakes her head to herself in disbelief. 

The song is over and with it so is Brooke’s performance. The audience thanks her with a quiet applause but Nina wants to erupt in cheers. She knows that it’s not custom to do so merely from Shuga’s polite humming next to her, but she wants to do it anyway. 

Needs to. 

Though she doesn’t. Brooke maintains their eye contact even as she walks off stage. Nina’s gaze follows her to the side of the room where she slips through a back door, and she thinks that’s it until it’s half an hour later and the champagne has settled in her system. 

Shuga turns to her with a reinvigorated smirk and Nina doesn’t fight it when she’s dragging her across the room, sitting her down in a bar stool that feels too high off of the ground. 

She says nothing even as blonde flickers in the corner of her eye. 

*****

_Sweaty palms._

_Clenched fists._

_Dazed eyes._

Nina spots Brooke, and she gets it.

She’s grateful for Shuga when she starts spouting excuses akin to a tap. 

“I know some girls over there from a firm downtown, I’ll leave you to it”.

“Shuga-“.

“See ‘ya later!”.

Brooke is in front of her and Nina wishes that she hadn’t worked her way through her drink so quickly. She’s perching herself delicately on the empty stool besides Nina, crossing her legs. Nina has to stop herself from keeling over when she can smell that perfume again. It’s all dark, tempting; the suited man behind the bar wordlessly slides another two drinks towards them.

For them. 

Nina smiles her thanks and averts her attention back towards Brooke. 

_Brooke_ , whose had her attention for the majority of the night. Brooke, who continues to hold her thought. Slim fit pants and a plain white button up shirt have replaced her earlier attire, Nina notices. Black lace peaks above the neckline of said shirt, however, and Nina knows that she hasn’t dropped her guise completely. 

The green eyes blaring back at her tell her that they know where the nights going. 

Where it’s already gone. 

“Brooke”. She introduces. 

Nina hums though doubts that it’s audible above the music that’s still playing. Another woman is gliding around the stage but Nina doesn’t care for her when Brooke’s there, talking to her. She’s leaning further into Nina’s space and the magnets in Nina’s chest draw her nearer. 

“I know-“. Nina clears her throat.

“-Nina”. She clarifies. 

Whether Brooke hears her or not isn’t important. Her hair is a shade or two lighter than Nina’s and her waves bounce with each nod of her head. When she gets closer the ends of it brush against Nina’s hands that she has resting atop of the bar. Nina clenches her fingers into fists instinctively and Brooke arches an eyebrow. 

“First time here?”. 

Nina nods tepidly.

“Came with a friend”.

“Thought so”. 

Brooke’s removed her lipstick. There are flecks of burgundy staining the corners of her mouth but her lips are bare, for the most part. Nina stares at them for a second too long and Brooke laughs. There’s another woman walking over to them as she does so; she loops an arm around Brooke’s waist and kisses at her cheek tenderly. 

And Nina recognises her.

Brunette, short. Short compared to herself and Brooke, at least. Her skin is tanned, glistening, and Nina recalls it doing so under the lights of the stage, too. She’s a performer, and she’s nuzzling herself into Brooke’s shoulder. Nina observes as Brooke’s demeanour shifts and finds it endearing. 

She softens, and the woman at her side grins.

“Hey Mami, you good over here?”.

Brooke nods her head, _yes_. She leans into the woman’s touch, turns to peck once at her lips. Nina’s heart swells at the sight of it. If it’s with jealousy instead of admiration then she says nothing, merely smiles, tight lipped. Brooke moves to rest a hand on her knee and Nina lets herself relax. 

“Mhm-“. She hums.

“-I’ve got this one, thanks Ness”. 

They share a smirk.

“Alright, have fun. I’ll see you at home?”.

Brooke’s eyes scream _love_ and Nina’s chest is tightening.

“See you later, baby”. 

They kiss again, and the woman’s gone. Nina raises a questioning eyebrow and Brooke chuckles. She crawls her fingertips up Nina’s thigh, presses harder into the skin there. Nina blooms in goosebumps as Brooke’s mouth curls into a sinful smile. Her teeth catch against her bottom lip and Nina’s legs clench around her palm.

“That’s Vanessa-“. Brooke tells her.

“-She’s my wife, we run this place”.

Nina doesn’t pretend to hide her surprise.

“You’re _married_?”. She gapes. 

“Sure am”. 

A wriggle of fingers proves and emphasises her point. 

Nina casts her gaze to the simple gold band on her ring finger, discrete and yet there, clearly. Brooke twirls it mindlessly and the envy that had been brewing in Nina’s chest begins to dissipate. Nina is happy for her and happy for Vanessa, happy for the both of them together; she doesn’t know them but she _is_ , regardless. 

She kicks herself for ever thinking otherwise and presses a hand to her forehead.

“And like, you’re both cool with each other-“. Nina has questions.

She begins to ask them but Brooke answers them first. She cuts Nina off like a pair of scissors and Nina likes it. A hand is still ghosting it’s way up the inside of Nina’s thigh and Brooke’s leaning in further, pressing her lips to the shell of Nina’s ear. She grazes her teeth against the metal of Nina’s earrings and Nina’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Business-“. Brooke kisses at her jaw. 

“-And _pleasure_ , have to cross paths sometimes“.

Her words are a comfort that Nina didn’t know she needed. They soothe the unease in her gut but not the heat that’s building in throbs between her legs. Brooke pulls away and winks at her subtly. Her face turns serious and Nina has to put all of her energy into not clamping her thighs around Brooke’s hand. 

“We get to go home to each other at the end of every night-“. Brooke simpers.

“-That’s all we need”. 

*****

_Humour and compassion._

_Drifting hands.  
_

_Smiles and smirks._

Nina discovers that Brooke is as loving as she is hot, and Nina knows then that Shuga deserves more credit than she gets. Brooke slots her knee between both of Nina’s and is further into her space than she has been thus far; her breath is warm against Nina’s cheek and Nina decides then that _so what_. 

So what if she falls in love with a stranger for the night. She’s never going to see her again because that’s just how it has to be, but Brooke is there, offering herself up like a deal that Nina’s unable to resist. She accepts the drink that Brooke slides her way, lets it trickle like infatuation down her throat. 

And Nina falls in love often. She does. With baristas who hold eye contact for a second too long and receptionists that brush their hands up against hers when passing letters back and forth. It’s brief, fleeting, and Brooke will be too. 

Because if Nina is business, she acknowledges, then Brooke is the pleasure that she needs. 

She tells Brooke as much and knows that Brooke could have predicted it before the words leave her mouth. 

“I want you”. Nina stammers.

She tries for confidence but pales in comparison to Brooke. She presses herself onto Brooke’s knee and Brooke reciprocates, plants her hands securely on Nina’s waist. Nina’s breath catches in her throat at the drag of nails against the sliver of skin that’s exposed there. 

Her shirt has ridden up and Brooke takes advantage of it like Nina had hoped she would. 

“I know, darling-“. Brooke drawls. 

“-You ‘wanna come out back with me?”. 

Nina considers it, though what _it_ is, she doesn’t know. Her answer is yes, resoundingly so. Brooke still gives her the time that she needs as she sips at her drink, remnants of lipstick transferring to the rim of it. Nina spots Shuga approaching once more from the opposite side of the room and makes no attempt to stray away from Brooke’s touches. 

They share few words.

Shuga asks if Nina will be ok if she heads home, covers her back with an early shift that Nina knows isn’t that early. She watches her leave either way and doesn’t miss the wink, the encouraging smile that she throws over her shoulder as she struts towards the exit. 

Brooke’s grip on her waist tightens, and Nina snaps.

*****

_Clinging touches._

_Navy bed sheets._

_High ceilings and Brooke’s hands._

Brooke’s hands that haven’t left her body. Brooke’s hands that have Nina feeling like she’s losing her grip on reality. They’re simultaneously everywhere and yet nowhere all at once. Nina wants them on every inch of her body and she’s getting her wish when Brooke begins peeling away her clothes.

“Can I take this off, baby?”. Brooke checks.

Nina only has to nod her head.

“ _Please_ ”.

Her skirt and shirt are the first items to form the foundations of a pile on the floor. It grows quickly from there when Brooke sheds her own clothes, stands statuesque in front of Nina. She kicks off her heels and she’s taller, taller than Nina herself and taller than Nina had thought she’d be.

Standing at five-eleven, easily, Nina guesses. Nina rids herself of her heels too and only then does the height difference hit her at full force. It’s not much, granted, an inch or two that mean she merely has to crane her neck microscopically. But it is there, and it’s something. 

Nina is curvier than Brooke by a long shot, and yet she feels minute in her presence. Her body is all dips and swerves and Brooke runs her hands across her like they’re rivers travelling across mountains. Brooke is the bridges between them and Nina’s unable to remember feeling as appreciated, adored. 

“Lay down for me, _hm_?“. Brooke mutters.

Her hands begin kneading the swell of Nina’s ass and Nina doesn’t hold back the moan that tumbles in droplets out of her mouth. Brooke’s lips stamp themselves to Nina’s jaw and then she’s walking her backwards. 

Knees hit the mattress and hair fans out ethereally; Nina hooks her ankles at the base of Brooke’s spine and loses herself to the touches that keep coming. 

“Look at you”. 

“ _God_ ”. Nina whines.

“Fucking gorgeous”. 

Brooke speaks like what she says is gospel, and Nina’s not going to stop her. Her cheeks redden and her vision blurs, but Brooke persists, slots a thigh between both of Nina’s. Nina thinks it’d be a shame if she wasn’t to put it to use and twitches her hips, grinds up against it. 

The pressure through her underwear is intoxicating and Brooke presses a kiss to her cheek. She smiles down towards Nina, strokes a thumb across her bottom lips. Nina’s lipstick crumbles like fairy dust and Brooke leans down further, kisses and kisses and kisses; Nina dares to think that it’s magic.

“Why don’t you tell me what you like”. Brooke husks. 

It’s breathed into the shell of Nina’s ear, and that’s all that it takes. 

Brooke is hooking her fingers under the waistband of Nina’s panties, slips them over the curve of her waist and down her legs that twist against the bed sheets. They get placed delicately at the foot of the bed and then Brooke’s hand is on her. Nina pushes out a huff from deep within her lungs and begs. 

“Brooke-“.

Fingers weave into blonde and tug.

“-Your mouth, use your mouth, _please_ ”. 

“Yeah? You need my mouth on you?-“. Brooke taunts.

“-Been a while, _hm_?”.

It _has_. 

Nina doesn’t have to tell her and chooses not to. She doesn’t have to tell her that the reason she wants Brooke’s mouth on her is so she doesn’t have to stare into her eyes, either. Having Brooke crowding into her face, her mind, is too much. It’s still too much when Brooke licks a swipe up her clit and grips onto Nina’s thighs like she owns them.

“Love how you taste”. 

Brooke pulls away briefly to utter the words. Her lips are back on Nina, drinking up the wetness that pools between her legs before she’s able to blink. Nina allows her eyes to screw closed and Brooke doesn’t tell her not to. She curls two fingers inside of her like they were always meant to be there and it’s when Nina looses it. 

“Fuck-“. Nina gasps.

“-I can take more, need more”. 

If Brooke looks up at her then Nina’s none the wiser. her eyes remain padlocked shut, contrary to her mouth that unhinges with each thrust of Brooke’s fingers. First there are two and then three and then four and -

\- Nina feels like it’s still not enough. Brooke latches her lips in a vacuum around her clit however and that, _that’s_ enough.

“Yes-“.

“-That’s it”.

Nina comes on Brooke’s fingers, into her mouth with a groan. Brooke works her through it and doesn’t relent until Nina’s eyes are streaming, and she’s drawn a second and a third orgasm from the woman beneath her. Nina thrashes but Brooke is strong, holds her down like she’s paper. 

“ _Jesus_ ”. 

“Alright?”.

“Yeah, I-“. Nina halts.

“Yeah”. 

“Good”. 

And then Nina feels lost. 

Brooke lays far away from her. Or, it feels far. The bed is a king size at minimum and the foot that’s left between them feels like miles. Nina outstretches a hand, searches for something. Brooke gives it to her wordlessly and turns on her side, leans on her elbow and props her head in her hand. 

“You came with Shuga”. 

She says it like it’s the most nonchalant thing in the world and Nina appreciates it. There are no pretences. Brooke searches her eyes and Nina nods her head slowly. Brooke hums affirmatively and lets her arm buckle once more. She shuffles closer; Nina is grounded by the leg that Brooke hooks wordlessly across her waist. 

“We work together”. Nina confirms. 

Brooke is the one that hums next.

“How come I haven’t seen you before?”. 

“First time here”.

“You already told me that”.

Brooke’s gaze is unrelenting and Nina fumbles her words.

“It’s just, not really my thing, you know? I couldn’t tell you the last time I even went to a bar let alone somewhere like - _this_ ”. 

Brooke gets it, Nina thinks. She nods her head in understanding and squeezes tightly at Nina’s hand. Nina’s breathing grows heavy at the movement that’s so small, so irrelevant, but if Brooke picks up on it then she keeps it to herself. 

“Well-“. Brooke smirks.

“-Are you glad you did?”.

Nina thinks, and _yes_.

“I am”.

She is.

And when Nina goes back to her job the following morning, a renewed lust for life in her step, it won’t matter. Shuga will look at her with a sense of pride and pat her on the back nonchalantly. It won’t matter when Brooke goes home to her wife, either, goes home to Vanessa. Because they had something, Nina knows, and for her -

\- It was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m on tumblr @ silverhytes !!


End file.
